La magia del verano
by Princesa de Cristal
Summary: U.A. Sus padres pudieron cumplir su ilusión de ir a un campamento de verano. ¿Que pasara en él cuando conozco a un chico rico, malcriado y popular, y sobre todo... lindo? DracoGinny.


**La magia del verano**

Summary: U.A. Sus padres pudieron cumplirle su ilusión de ir a un campamento de verano ¿Qué pasará en él cuando conozca a un chico rico, malcriado, popular, y sobre todo... lindo? Draco/Ginny.

_**Capítulo 01: El Campamento.**_

- Dime... Virginia – dijo un chico con voz seductora - ¿Me extrañarás este verano?

He aquí a Dean Thomas, el chico más popular y codiciado de todo el colegio. ¿Por qué, justamente, de entre todas las chicas del colegio público al que asistía, molestaba a ella?

Ginny no contestó, rodó lo ojos y se metió en su habitación, dejando al más popular con la palabra en la boca. El chico sonrió, es verdad que podía tener a todas las chicas del colegio, pero el la quería a ella.

Virginia Weasley, de quince años, guardó las últimas pertenencias que faltaba por empacar. Observó nuevamente toda la habitación, tratando de no olvidarse nada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un descolorido color gris, triste, vacío; pero a pesar de todo, le tenía mucho aprecio a ese lugar. Pasó sus últimos cinco curso de colegio en ese lugar, en esa habitación. Asistía a ese internado desde sus once años. Era uno público, bastante alejado de su casa, pero sus padres no pudieron pagar otro colegio privado, mucho mejor y prestigioso: como Hogwarts; pero eso no le importaba mucho ahora a Ginny. Lo que valía era que podía estudiar; aunque le hubiese gustado mucho asistir a Hogwarts; como su hermano, que iba un curso más adelante que ella; pero en fin... no creía poder lidiar con niños ricos y creídos; ya bastante tenía con los de su colegio.

- ¿Terminaste, Gin? – preguntó una joven de cabellos claros; que le llegaban hasta el hombro.

Shelby, su compañera de curso y de habitación; una de las chicas más populares y lindas del colegio: su mejor amiga. Pero lo que le gustaba a Ginny de Shelby, es que no se la creía eso de ser popular, al contrario.

Ginny no era popular; no era de resaltar sobre el resto del alumnado (y eso que sus cabellos de color del fuego eran llamativos); pero poseía una inteligencia natural sorprendente; le iba excelente en todas las asignaturas. Era una chica bella; pero no solía preocuparse en las apariencias, eso no le importaba mucho.

- Ya estoy lista – anunció luego de que guardara la colonia que le había obsequiado Shelby.

- Vamos, entonces, mi padre vendrá por nosotras y te llevaremos hasta tu casa.

Shelby sabía que los padres de Gin en esta oportunidad no podrían ir a buscarla, por eso, ella se había ofrecido a llevarla, a pesar de las quejas de Ginny; hasta que la pelirroja accedió.

El viaje fue muy placentero. Las muchachas no paraban de hablar, parecía que no veían en años, y eso que compartieron todo otro curso de colegio.

Los padres de Shelby estaban separados, ella vivía con su madre, cerca del colegio, por eso la visitaba todos los fines de semana y solía invitar seguido a Ginny.

Su padre era un aristócrata que resaltaba en la sociedad y un gran empresario que manejaba múltiples empresas. Poseía mucho dinero, fácilmente podría haber asistido a Hogwarts pero ella no había querido, prefería estar cerca de su madre.

Todos los veranos Shelby se iba con su padre, pero siempre terminaba en el campamento de Hogwarts, ya que el padre siempre tenía otras cosas que hacer y no podía ocuparse de ella. Su amiga siempre la había invitado a los campamentos, que ella pagaría su estancia, pero Ginny siempre se había negado.

- ¿Qué harás en las vacaciones, Virginia? – preguntó el padre de Shelby.

- Estaré en casa, seguramente.

Ginny pasaba todas las vacaciones aburriéndose en su casa, aunque utilizaba ese tiempo practicando baloncesto. Su madre siempre solía estar ocupada y se esforzaba mucho trabajando fuera de casa. Su padre también trabajaba mucho. Sus hermanos estaban siempre en sus cosas y Ron, este verano, no estaría en casa, ya que asistiría al campamento de verano del colegio; que la mitad la tenía paga por pertenecer al equipo de baloncesto y la otra mitad se la había pagado su mejor amigo: Harry Potter, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas, argumentaba que no podía faltarle ningún jugador si querían ganar ese año el campeonato.

- Entonces te invitamos a que nos visites a Shelby y a mi – le propuso amablemente.

- ¿No iré al campamento? – preguntó sorprendida su hija.

- No, y no me digas que ahora te gusta ir.

- ¡Claro que no! Pero me sorprendí, que bueno – la sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó – Entonces... ¡Di que sí, Ginny! Será genial.

- Claro, le preguntaré a mis padres – Ginny también sonrió, sería bueno que este verano pudiera hacer algo.

Los Weasley vivía en un campo, alejados del pueblo. La casa era grande, pero muy vieja y destartalada. Ginny se avergonzó un poco de que el padre de Shelby (que tenía mucho dinero) viera donde vivía la mejor amiga de su hija; pero al hombre no pareció importarle ese detalle. Ginny suspiró aliviada.

Bajaron sus cosas y las entró a su casa.

- Te llamaré ¿De acuerdo? – Shelby la abrazó - ¡Nos vemos! ¡Te espero! ¿Si?

- Sí, y gracias por todos, señor McGuire.

- De nada, virginia, por favor. Hasta luego.

Ginny esperó fuera mientras su amiga y su padre se alejaban.

Ingresó a su casa y llevó sus cosas a su añorada habitación. Luego desempacaría.

Decidió recibir a sus padres con el almuerzo listo; no haría una comida super espectacular pero pollo al horno con papas no estaría nada mal.

La mesa ya estaba lista, solo faltaba que llegaran sus padres y cuando estaba por servirse jugo escuchó que sus progenitores ya estaban en casa.

- ¡Mamá! – bramó la chica, echándose a los brazos de una mujer pelirroja, bajita y regordeta.

- Ginny ¡Cuánto haz crecido! – comentó su padre, cuando fue su turno de apretujarla en sus brazos.

- Los extrañé mucho.

- Y nosotros a ti – la mujer le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¡Que rico huele! ¿Preparaste el almuerzo, Gin?

- Si papá, no es la gran cosa, pero lo hice con mucho amor para ustedes, pero la intención es lo que vale ¿no?

Los señores Weasley y Ginny comieron el almuerzo que había preparado la última de los Weasley. ¡Estaban tan orgullosos de ella! Era una hija maravillosa, nunca causaba problemas (no como los gemelos), era muy aplicaba en el colegio y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. ¿Qué más podía pedir de ella? Lamentaban no poder mandarla a Hogwarts o poder cumplirle los gustos, pero a Ginny no le importaba, bastaba con el amor que le daban. Aunque sabían que a su hija le gustarían asistir al campamento de verano ¡Habían notado sus ojitos tristes cuando supo que Ron iría y ella no! A veces temían que ella les guardara rencor porque Ron tenía mejores cosas que ella. Pero Ginny no era ese tipo de personas.

- Y me han invitado a su casa. ¿Puedo ir, verdad? – preguntó ilusionada.

- Lo siento hija, pero me temo que no podrá ir – le informó su madre.

La sonrisa del rostro de Ginny desapareció. ¿Por qué no? ¡Si nunca pedía nada! No era como Ron. ¡Era muy injusto! Sus ojos tenían ganas de derramar las lágrimas contenidas.

- ¡Pero...!

- Ni podrás ir – la interrumpió su padre – porque te hemos pagado el campamento de verano, es un regalo especial que queremos darte tu madre y yo.

Ginny se quedó congelada. ¿De enserio iría al campamento de verano que ofrecía Hogwarts? ¡No lo podía creer! ¿Cómo, cuando por qué? Miles de preguntas la invadieron; pero una cosa era importante. ¡Iría al campamento! Y gracias a sus padres.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con duda.

- Claro hija: mañana por la mañana te llevamos.

- ¡Gracias! – se lanzó a los brazos de sus padres. – Perdón... ¡Pero gastamos mucho dinero en mí!

- Por ti, vale la pena, Ginny – su padre la besó y la abrazó.

¡Shelby, iré a Hogwarts, al campamento! 

¿De verdad? ¡Cuánto me alegra! Ya que mi padre tuve que irse en un viaje de negocios, yo estaba por irme y cuanto iba a llamarte me llamaste tu. ¡Que feliz noticia! 

¡Claro! Tengo que preparar las cosas, yo voy mañana, nos vemos allí 

Ginny colgó el teléfono y se dispuesto a desempacar y a empacar al mismo tiempo. Se sentía un poco culpable que sus padres hayan hecho semejante gasto, pero la habían regañado cuando comentó es, así que no lo hizo más. Ahora tenía que pensar en disfrutar. Empacó unas cosas nuevas que su madre le regaló y se acostó luego de cenar. Ya estaba todo listo ¡Iría al campamento!

**Fin del capítulo.**

Esta es mi primer historia; espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones, es muy importante para mí.

Nos vemos en el capítulo 2: "El día que te conocí"

_**K.L.S. Princesa de Cristal.**_


End file.
